forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Executions
Executions are the designated cinematic finishing moves in For Honor. While in duel modes they are purely cosmetic, executions can play a crucial role in ones chances of victory in team fighting modes. Overview To activate an execution, one must kill an enemy Hero with a heavy attack, then using one of the three inputs an execution is binded to. Some Heroes will have exceptions where they can perform executions from other methods, but those are few and far between. Executions cannot be performed outside Guard Mode or during certain special heavy attacks, such as the Valkyrie's sweep follow up. Every Hero starts with two default executions, with more that they can purchase from the store with Steel, the in-game currency. A Hero can have up to four Executions equipped at any time to use during a match. Pros/Cons of Executions A successful Execution will remove the executed enemy's ability to be revived, on top of extending their respawn timer by three seconds. It will also replenish the Executioners health in co-ordination with the length of the time it takes to remove the enemies ability to be revived, along with fully restoring their Stamina. However, during the animation, the Executioner is left vulnerable, so the executioner must be strategic, either choosing a quick execution if they wish to prevent revive, a longer execution if they wish to heal, or alternatively not executing at all. Climax Executions are interruptible (see below), only becoming successful when they reach their "climax," displayed through a distinct sound effect, along with other visible factors, such as the respawn indication being replaced with a red skull, when the executed Hero has lost their arm or head, or when they've been gruesomely stabbed or slashed during the execution. Emote effects make it more clear when an execute is successful, with a flared animation occurring at the "climax." As long as this climax is not reached, a Hero can still be saved from being executed, falling to the ground as a rag-doll ready to be revived instead. Health & Stamina Although Stamina regain is momentarily stopped while performing an Execution, a successful Execution will fully restore the Executioners stamina. Successful Executions will also heal the Executioner, with each Execution having a defined amount of health regain between either 20, 35 or 50. Executions with a longer duration (kill time speed does not factor in) typically grant the 50 health heal. Interruptions Heroes can be interrupted while performing their executions. If the execution is interrupted before the "climax," the target of the Execution can still be revived and the Executioner does not receive the benefits of the Execution. However, if interrupted after the "climax," the Executioner will simply be bumped out of the Execution animation while retaining all the benefits of the Execution, including removing the target's ability to be revived. There are a number of ways to interrupt an execution. * Any sort of damage whether it is from an attack or a feat; it does not matter if the damage is done by a Hero, Soldier, or Captain, as they all can interrupt the execution. However, damage over times will not continuously prevent a Hero from Executing a target. ** This only applies to damage done by enemies, not allies. * Bashes and Guardbreaks will stop the execution from happening * If the Execution physically impedes the act of picking up a Tribute or climbing a ladder, any Hero that attempts to pick up the tribute or climb the ladder will shove the Executioner aside and interrupt the Execution. * Certain attack moves will shove nearby Heroes out of the way. With the exception of Guardbreaks, the above do not apply if the executioner has hyper-armor (uninterruptible stance), either through Feats or Revenge. A Hero can also not perform an Execution by either unlocking from Guard Mode or waiting for 2.5 seconds to pass. This may be more variable when in a Teamfight or trying to fulfill an Objective as quickly as possible. Heroes Executions Index *Backstab* = does this Execution have a separate animation for executing enemies from behind? *Kill Time: Time taken for execution to be confirmed; has visible and audible trigger *Duration: Time taken for the execution to play-out (if the execution can be cancelled, earliest cancel time added after slash "/") *Use this information for charts Knights Vikings Samurai Wu Lin Trivia *As shown above, some Executions can also be performed from behind (unofficially called "backstab"). If not, the Execution will turn the body to face towards the executioner at the start of the execution or mid-way. This is entirely cosmetic. *A select number of executions can be cancelled midway. These executions are unique since they are split into two parts, where the cancel-able portion is a cosmetic animation. Heroes who have executions that can cancel are Lawbringer, Shaman, Peacekeeper, Centurion, and Aramusha. **Lawbringer's "Oh Come On!" can be canceled comparatively early on in the execution animation, at around 4.7 seconds of the Executions 9 second animation. All the other cancel-able executions cancel near the end. **Centurion's "Veni Vidi Vici" is considered like other one-part executions, lasting 4.7 seconds and having a 35 health heal. However, the executed target will continue to go through with a death animation after the Centurion's Execution is over, for a total of 9 seconds. The Centurion is not bound to an animation as Lawbringer is in "Oh Come On!". *Shugoki, prior to the changes in his Hyper Armor passive, was the only Hero able to execute enemies even when being hit by Minions, without the aid of Revenge or a Feat. This is because Minions did not consume his Hyper Armor passive, allowing him to execute undisturbed. **As of the Vortiger update, Shugoki's Hyper Armor passive has been removed in favour of an Uninterruptable Stance on all attacks, removing his ability to pull off Executions in a minion wave at any time. Media Videos 2018 - Weekly Content Update - Ubisoft -NA--0|Weekly Content Update - February 2018 2018 - Weekly Content Update - Ubisoft -NA-|Weekly Content Update - May 2018 2018 - Weekly Content Update - Ubisoft -NA--1|Weekly Content Update - July 2018 36 Brutal Executions in For Honor